1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, an information providing medium, an access point, a wireless communication method, and a program for wireless communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable terminals and smartphones are widely used, and high-capacity data transfer using a portable communication network is increasing. Therefore, it is urgent to take measures against congestion of the portable communication network in each carrier that provides mobile phone services.
Many of the smartphones have a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) function. It is considered that congestion of the portable communication network can be alleviated if the traffic of the high-capacity data transfer in the portable communication network can be moved to a wired network using the wireless LAN function.
A wireless LAN connection is set by recording a profile in a slave device, such as a portable terminal, the profile comprising connection setting information including an SSID (Service Set Identifier) as an identifier included in beacon information or in Probe Response information transmitted (informed) from a master device, such as an access point, as well as an encryption mode and a password defined in the master device. Currently, the user of the slave device, such as a portable terminal, manually sets the profile.
A technique is also disclosed, in which a destination address is bar-coded, and a bar code scanner reads the bar code to access the destination (for example, see JP2001-154965A).